I will find you
by Just For This Moment
Summary: I suck at summaries, but basically Beckett goes missing, and Castle and the team have to help find her. Set long before season 3 finale. My first fanfic, read, review, whatever :D x
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This is my first fanfic :D __Any suggestions greatly appriciated. Apologies for the length. Read, review, whatever, just hope you enjoy it :) x_

_Disclamer: I don't own Castle. I wish I did. If I did I'd bring Series 2 and 3 to the UK faster._

Detective Kate Beckett looked at the mountain of paperwork on her desk and sighed. She had closed the case, a robbery gone wrong, but still had to finish the write up. Ryan and Esposito had already made their excuses and left hours ago, and with the amount of work she still had to do, there was no way she'd get home before 11 tonight. She rubbed her tired eyes, knowing that what she needed was coffee. But just as she was about to go and get some, a steaming mug was placed on the desk in front of her.

"You look tired" He said simply, settling down in the chair next to her desk.

"Thanks Castle" She replied, taking a small sip of the strong coffee, "But you can go home now, it's past 9. You don't officially work here, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." He paused. Watching the way she cradled the coffee mug in her hands. She looked like she hadn't slept properly in weeks. "But just because you do doesn't mean you should be here this late either." He glanced at the work she still had to do, a concerned look on his face, "and by the looks of this you're not planning on leaving anytime soon."

She shrugged, "It's paperwork Castle, it's what we do, you know? After we catch the bad guys" She stopped, seeing the concerned look on her partners face. "Look I'll finish this file and then I'll go. Okay?"

He stood up, putting on his coat. "No, it's not okay. Come on, you're leaving now." He closed the file in front of her. "You can finish tomorrow. And anyway, I'm not leaving here until you do, and you know you'll get no work done if I'm here distracting you."

Beckett knew he was right. Annoying, but right. She needed sleep, and the paperwork could wait until tomorrow. Resignedly she got up from her chair, and grabbed her coat from Castle as they both headed towards the elevator.

"You know you could just let me do my work for once Castle," Beckett objected, as they stepped into the elevator, "I'm fine, I could have finished it."

"Seriously Kate, I know you've not slept in weeks" He paused as the elevator doors closed, a small smile pushing at his lips "and besides, I'm not getting shot just because you can't keep your eyes open in the field"

"Well maybe if you stayed in the car, like I told you to, then you wouldn't end up in the field with a gun pointed at you" She smirked, as the elevator doors opened and they stepped towards the exit.

"Touche Detective, although it might be better if you just got some sleep." They headed into the cool night air, walking towards the taxi that was waiting.

"Tell you what Castle, you take this one, I think I'll walk home. Clear my head y'know?"

Castle shrugged, "In this weather? If you get a cold don't blame me, or infect me. I like my health thank you very much"

She laughed, "Maybe I'll call in sick tomorrow, get away from you distracting me"

"Ahh, but detective, you'd miss me too much" Castle grinned out the window as the cab pulled away from the kerb.

"Don't bet on it" she called over her shoulder as she began to walk away.

She didn't notice the figure that was following her until it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Just want to say a massive thanks to all the people reading. And especially those who took the time to review, they really made me smile. Sorry about the length again (although it is slightly longer than last time). Read, Review, whatever, just hope you enjoy it :) x_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or Nathan Fillion. But if we're making a christmas list of things i really would like but have no hope of ever getting I'd like to add Colin Morgan and David Boreanaz to the list D_

Richard Castle was running late. Very late. He glanced at his watch as he slid into the elevator. Beckett was going to kill him. But he decided if he used his most charming smile even Kate Beckett could be subsided. No way could he get into trouble with this smile. It had saved him countless times before and he knew it would work. Either that or he'd pretend he was there early, running errands for Ryan and Esposito. That could work, Ryan and Esposito always had his back. Castle walked out of the elevator doors, heading for Beckett's desk, hoping she was in a good mood.

Nothing. The folder was in the exact same place as yesterday, the mugs from last night, cold coffee intact, were also untouched. Kate wouldn't leave her desk like this. He knew her, she couldn't stand mess. She had to be very busy. Either that or she wasn't here.

He glanced towards the break room. Maybe she was getting a coffee, it wasn't unusual. Her caffeine addiction had become apparent on his first day working with her, and hadn't changed after 2 years. He saw Ryan and Esposito entering the break room and decided to ask them.

"Hey guys, you seen Beckett?" He asked, walking past them and over to the coffee machine.

Esposito chuckled, "I don't know Ryan have we?" He turned and looked at his partner. It was clear they were both toying with Castle.

"Maybe, can't really recall" Ryan answered, grinning as he could see Castle getting frustrated.

"Seriously guys" Castle frowned as he pretended to concentrate on the machine.

"Aww he looks like a lost puppy..." Esposito started before he was cut out by Castle

"Guys", he sighed, turning to face them, "look, I know she left last night, but I don't know where she is now. Usually when I'm late I get an earful. But now," He glanced around, illustrating his point. "Since when is Beckett never here?"

"Okay dude, we're sorry, just messing with you is all. We've not seen her since yesterday." Esposito said.

"Actually, when you were both late we kinda figured something happened last night" Ryan added, "and seeing as you two were the only ones here, coffee's half finished and Beckett was in the middle of paperwork."

"And you know Beckett never leaves paperwork unless she has a major distraction" Esposito cut in. The two detectives looked at the writer, searching his face for answers, in a way only a cop could. He looked away sharply, concentrating on stirring the coffee the machine had spat out at him.

"It's not like that, I just made sure she left here before midnight for once." Castle explained, looking slightly flustered, "I was getting into a cab and she said she would walk home. Come to think of it, she did say she was thinking of calling in sick today. I thought she was joking." Castle looked suddenly disheartened, something which didn't go unnoticed by the two detectives. He may be able to write bestsellers, but the writer was not very skilled in hiding his emotions.

Esposito sighed, "look bro, she's not called in yet, so why don't you go make sure she's not just skiving. Tell her we were worried." He suggested.

"Or, you could take her soup or something, for if she's ill" Ryan added. He knew Castle had all of the team's favourite restaurants known by heart, and that he liked to be the one to make people feel better, especially if food was involved.

Castles face seemed to light up at this suggestion "Well, seeing as I'm not really useful when you're doing paperwork, yeah I think I'll do that. I'll update you once I've seen her okay?" He wasted no time waiting on an answer, instead throwing his coffee down the sink and bounding off to call a cab, looking noticeably happier.

"Man," Ryan said once he was out of earshot, "Castle's really got it bad"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note:_**_ Really, Really, sorry for the wait, I've been super busy recently. Prelims (mock exams) start Thursday, so I've been trying (and failing) to revise. I'm writing as I update so as soon as my exams are over I'll write a few more chapters for you. Sorry for the length as well, as I said I've been busy. Thanks for your reviews they really make me smile when I'm stressing over stupid things like revision schedules I'll never stick to. Read, Review, whatever, just hope you enjoy it :D x_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own Castle. Never have. Never will._

Stepping into the elevator of Beckett's Apartment building, Richard Castle felt nervous. He felt almost like a teenager again, only without the bad skin and terrible haircut. A mixture of excitement and apprehension. Then doubts began to form in his mind, what if she had just wanted a day off? She had said she wanted to get away from him distracting her. He thought she was joking. Was he really that irritating? Also, more worryingly for a writer, was he seriously getting that bad at reading people?

Castle sighed as the elevator reached its target floor, snapping him out of his train of thought. He stepped out of the doors and began to walk along the corridor to Beckett's apartment. He just hoped that the food he had brought her would fix whatever was wrong.

He smiled to himself at that thought. He liked making people feel better. When they were ill or upset, he was there. With food. Everyone had their food weaknesses, that one place to get food that made the day suddenly brighter, especially after a bad case. He knew everyone at the precincts favourites. Ryan and Esposito had the deli across from the precinct, Lanie had The Taj Mahal Takeaway along the street, and Beckett had Thai Palace. Personally, he preferred to cook for others, but those at the precinct had yet to experience his culinary ability.

As he got closer to her door, and lost what he was thinking of, he slowed to a complete stop, maybe this was all a mistake. He glanced back along the corridor towards the elevator, just as the doors closed. No turning back now. It was like a sign, and all he needed at that moment. He adjusted his grip on the bag of warm food he was carrying and stepped forward. She would be pleased to see him. They would laugh and joke, maybe watch a film while they ate. Everything would be fine, he had no reason to worry.

Then he saw her keys in the door. Half twisted, like she was halfway opening the door when... When what? She would never leave her keys in the door. Sure she was tired last night, but she wasn't that careless.

Tentatively, he took a small step towards her apartment. And promptly dropped the food he was carrying onto the floor. The contents smashed out of flimsy plastic containers all over his new, pristine, shoes. But he didn't notice, nor care.

The door of Detective Kate Beckett's apartment was smeared with blood.

**_AN:_**_ Sorry, bit of a cliffy eh? I'll try to update ASAP. Was thinking of doing a bit from Kate's POV next chapter. What you think so far? Any Ideas, comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated :) x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **_This is a very short chapter with Kate's POV to keep you going until the end of my prelims. I had english and music today, which i think went okay :) I'll try to update at some point next week. But reviews always remind me to update so I would really appreciate some more. Feedback would be good as well. Thanks for reading, :D x_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Castle. No amount of wishing will change this._

Pain. Hot searing pain flooded her skull, blocking out everything. Her head felt like it was on fire. She tried to open her eyes, but the light was too bright, and it burned, so her eyes squeezed themselves shut. Everything around her seemed somehow faint, distant, like she wasn't anywhere. She felt like she was floating away, the pain was too much, it was overpowering her.

She attempted to scrape her thoughts together. How much had she had to drink last night? Hang on, what did she do last night? She tried to remember, but attempting to sift through the fog clouding her head, was damn near impossible. She was at the precinct, then what?

Castle. He was there. Castle was always there. Castle with his great beaming smile, wild theories and jokes. Castle who cared.

"Castle" she sighed, as the blackness took over again.

**_Authors note:_**_ Sorry it's short, and not my best writing ever, but I HAVE to go revise now. I felt guilty about leaving you hanging, but now i feel slightly better because you all know she's alive... For now *insert evil laugh here* I don't mean to beg for reviews, but they will be rewarded with virtual cookies ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:** Sorry it's short again, I've kinda decided what's going to happen with this. I'll try to update soon, but i have an exam everyday next week :/ Hope you're still liking it, any comments or ideas greatly appriciated :D x _

He felt faint. This could not be happening.

Kate was fine, Castle told himself, she had to be.

She was tired last night, so the Keys were an accident, And the blood on the door? She must have cut her hand or something. Yeah, that was why she had left her keys, to bandage herself up. That made sense.

He told his legs to move forward, but they seemed suddenly unable to bear his weight as he took several unsteady steps towards her door. Avoiding the blood smear he thumped his fist against the wood. Loudly. No reply. He tried again, even louder than before. Surely if she were in there she would have heard him.

He did the only thing he knew to do, he backed away from the door as he took his phone out of his pocket and dialled. He stood transfixed staring at the door as the line rang.

"Esposito" came the sharp answer.

"Kate's apartment"

"What about it? Castle, dude, are you seriously calling to tell me your there because that's not what constitutes as winning the bet," Esposito smirked.

"No Javi you don't get it. Kate's in trouble. Bring Ryan, bring guns, bring Lanie, bring the techs, even bring the frickin' CIRCUS, I don't care just get here NOW!" He shouted down the phone.

Sensing the urgency in his voice, Esposito grabbed his gun and ran outside, Ryan hot on his heels. "We're on our way" He said before ending the call.

_**AN:** SORRY! I forgot to reward reviews with virtual cookies! Okay, all reviews this time will get virtual cookies and a hug. How about that? x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **_Sorry for the wait, but thanks for the lovely reviews, they really make me smile. *Hugs all reviewers*_

_Well, guess what? I just failed my physics prelim xD but that means i only have 2 prelims left then i get a week off! So i promise you that in my free time i will definitely do some more chapters! I've written chapter 7 and started 8, so hopefully 2 chapters next week? Aren't you all lucky ;D_

**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own Castle. Unless... no, wait, still don't._

**CHAPTER 6**

Kate wasn't there. The boys had opened the door as soon as they'd arrived and seen the blood. They'd done a quick sweep and called CSU and the precinct. Lanie and Montgomery arrived soon after, with several other officers from the precinct, and they'd done a thorough sweep of her apartment. Nothing.

It was like she had just disappeared. Lanie took a sample of the blood from the door and left to get it tested against Kate's ASAP. They all prayed it wasn't a match.

Realising Kate wasn't in her apartment, Castle sank down onto the floor and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't believe she was gone. There had to have been a mistake. She was out shopping or something. He laughed at that thought. Kate shopping, no, she would be at the gym. And when she found out he was worried she'd laugh at him. She'd tease him for a few days about it, and then everything would go back to normal. Things would be okay.

He was snapped from those happy thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. It was Ryan.

"She'll be fine." Ryan said, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Castle stayed quiet so he continued to speak. "I know this is difficult, and today's been tough, but I need to get a statement from you." Again he stayed silent. "Look Castle, do you know what happened here? Or where she went last night? I know you've been through a lot today..."

"I've been through a lot?" Castle roared, suddenly angry and fed up, "I've done nothing, It's Kate you should worry about." He stood up, dragging Ryan with him by the collar and slamming him into a wall. "She walked home. Alone. I should have made her take a cab, or walked with her, or something. And I'm sorry for that, I really am, but I can't change it now. It's my fault, okay? The only thing I can do now is try to help find her. And hope that when we do she'll forgive me." He relaxed his grip suddenly realising what he was doing to his friend. Then sank back down to the floor again, covering his face.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it like that. It's really not your fault" Ryan croaked, massaging his windpipe.

Esposito appeared beside Ryan. "Ryan, Montgomery wants you inside." He turned to Castle as Ryan scuttled away. "Look, Castle, It's not your fault. You know what she's like when she gets an idea in her head, she won't let it go. There was no way you could have persuaded her not to walk if she had already decided. She won't blame you, and besides, Beckett's a big girl. I'm sure she's fine."

As Esposito turned away from him and walked back into her apartment he sighed, he'd only said those things to help Castle. He had no clue where she was and he was getting worried. There was a lot of blood on that door. He just hoped it wasn't Beckett's.

**Authors Note: **_Okay, there we go. Next chapter will be up soon (i promise). And here comes the beg for reviews bit. I just want to know what you think. Personally I think the chapters are getting worse and worse as the story continues. But i would love to know what you think, any suggestions you have, or even if you want me to shut up and get on with the writing xD I really appreciate all those who review, or Story Alert, or even just read. Especially the ones who can be bothered to read the author's notes bits :__P x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** _PRELIMS ARE OVER! I had my last one today, it was my music performance and i think i did okay considering (singing is not terribly easy with a cold). So i should have time now to write more. Thanks to all those who reviewed, i really __appreciated it. Well _enough about me, I promised a new chapter soon, so here we go. :D

CHAPTER 7

Detective Kate Beckett didn't know how long she had been out. But when she had awoken she didn't move, she just sat, listening. As soon as she was sure she was alone she slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes, blinking rapidly.

She glanced around the room she was in, it was dark and dingy. The walls were grey, with peeling paint, and the single light source was a small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. But the bulb was dim and dirty so the room was shrouded in shadows. As far as she could tell the chair she was sitting on was the only piece of furniture in the room. She turned her focus from her surroundings to her current situation.

The pain in her head was still there, but dulled somewhat. She tried to sit forward, but felt a sharp pain in her wrist. She was handcuffed to the chair. Great, no hope of escape then.

She thought back to the night before, hoping she could remember what happened. She was at the precinct doing work when Castle had forced her to go home. He had taken a cab and she had walked. Everything was fine until she got to her apartment building. She had taken the stairs –hoping they would tire her out- and it was then realised someone was following her. She had ran up the stairs to reach her floor and tried in vain to open her door, but it was no use, her lock stuck as she tried to twist her keys and then...

That was when she woke up here. And judging by the fact her head felt like it was about to burst, she assumed she'd been hit on the head. But who had hit her? And why? These questions and more ran through her mind. Her train of thought was shattered as the door in the far corner slowly opened and a large, burly man entered.

"Nice to see you're awake Ms. Beckett. The boss will be pleased" The man said with a sickly smile.

**Authors Note**: _Sorry it's short. I've almost finished a chapter from the boys POV and another Kate POV. So just tell me which one you would like to see for the next chapter and it should be up by the end of the week. Maybe sooner if I get enough motivation in the form of reviews..._ :D x


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **_I'm currently sitting writing this fanfic, drinking irn bru, eating galaxy chocolate and watching NCIS. This is most definatly the life! The only thing that would make it slightly better would be if i could get rid of this annoying cold. Anyway, moving onto the story, this is the longest chapter i've ever uploaded, and includes BOTH POV's (which are seperated by a line break). Simply because you guys are amazing, and i love you, and also i couldn't choose which one to put up next :P_

**Disclaimer:**_ I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last one, but i still do not own castle. No matter how much i wish i did _

CHAPTER 8

Richard Castle felt guilty. No, it was more than just that. It was a mix of fear, guilt, nausea, and worry. It was bad enough that Kate was gone, and it was probably his fault, but he had no right to take it out on Ryan. He just felt so damn helpless.

He straightened up, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, and went to find Ryan. He had to apologise.

"Hey, Ryan, can I talk to you for a sec?" He called entering Beckett's apartment.

"Sure," he answered, giving Castle a sympathetic look, as he saw his red eyes, and leading him towards the kitchen.

"Ryan, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I know you're doing your best, and I'm not exactly making it very easy for you. I'm just angry and upset, but that's really no excuse. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." Throughout his speech Castle kept his eyes firmly glued to the ground. Finally he looked up, "Are we okay man?"

"Of course" Ryan said without pausing to think, "Look Castle, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to blame you and I just need to know what happened so we can make a timeline of events."

They grabbed chairs and Castle, Ryan, and Esposito made a timeline of what her last known movements were. They were almost finished when they were interrupted by Montgomery.

"Sorry to disturb you but we have some new information." The boys immediately gave the Captain their full attention, "firstly, we are officially on the case. Even though it's not a homicide i pulled some strings and called in some favours. I feel better with us looking out for our own, using what we already know about her, rather than some missing persons unit wasting time on background information. I'm sure she would rather us look into it anyway." He paused, as if figuring out the best way to say the next piece of news he had. Taking a deep breath he continued, "Secondly, we have a match on the blood on the door."

Castle could tell just by looking at his face whose blood it was. He didn't need to hear the next words.

"I'm sorry, but the blood, it's definitely Beckett's"

* * *

The man made her uneasy, no doubt about it. He had brought in a chair with him, and sat there, just looking at her. Occasionally taking out his phone and playing about with it, but mainly he got bored and went back to looking at her.

She kept her eyes to the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze. She had thought about asking for a glass of water, or just talking in general to the man. But a small voice in her head told her to keep quiet and keep looking at the floor. He would get bored soon and leave, then she could think.

After about an hour of staring and playing with his phone the man got a call and left the room. Kate breathed a sigh of relief, glad that finally she had some time alone. She thought about who could have been on the phone. Was it the boss he had talked about?

Then she suddenly realised something. The phone call meant there was a phone signal here. If she could just get a phone somehow she could call and get help. It also meant she wasn't underground. She glanced around, trying to see if she there were any telltale markers around the room so she could guess at where she was. But the room was too dark and dirty. She thought there could be a window in the far side of the room, but it was well covered because there was no light. The only good thing she noticed from her quick sweep of the room was that there were no cameras. No one was watching her unless they were in the room. It was then she began to hatch a plan...

**Authors Note:**_ So what do you think? Do you think it worked? I think i'm going to do a bit of a longer Castle and the boys chapter next, and then go back to Beckett. For some reason i find it easier to write her parts. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and offered suggestions for the last chapter, they really helped. Once again, if you have any suggestions, comments, or general things to say, please review. Thanks :D x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **_Okay, there was quite a positive response for having both POV's in the chapter so I'm planning on continuing that for a while. Sorry It's been so long in updating but I've been snowed in all week without my laptop (gotta love living in Scotland). This is mainly a filler chapter but I promise some exciting moments and revelations soon enough, and, as promised, a rather casketty flavour. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D x_

_CHAPTER 9_

"Castle, maybe you should go home" Ryan glanced at his friend from across the table. Now that it was clear that the blood on the door was Beckett's the team had been working their hardest to track down leads. So far they had nothing solid, and the signs of stress were beginning to show on them all.

"Yeah, it's been a long day, take a rest" Esposito and Ryan had been trying to get him to go home for almost an hour now, but to no avail.

"All of you home, now." The captain suddenly appeared behind Ryan's shoulder "You're of no use to me if you're tired." He looked straight at Castle, knowing he was about to argue "You're of no use to Kate either, not if you can't concentrate" he said simply. "Tomorrow at the precinct okay? We've gotten all we can from here." He walked out, and Ryan and Esposito got up to leave. Castle lagged behind, but left with the rest of them. He didn't want to go, but he had to think about what the captain had said. The captain had been right. If he was going to help Beckett he had to be at his best. And his best was not a sleep deprived wreck.

He hopped into the first cab available and went straight to his apartment. The entire journey was spent worrying about Kate, wondering where she was, and what sick son of a bitch had her.

* * *

She had pretended to be asleep when the man came back. He came in and rustled about a bit, then stopped. She felt a hard smack to her cheek and looked up, startled.

"Good Morning Ms. Beckett. Sorry for the rude awakening, but we have a job for you. Do it well and you'll be out of here in no time." He smiled at her, then grimaced suddenly, pulling out a small switch blade from his pocket, "but mess it up, or play silly games, and you will regret it." He led the blade slowly across her cheek, drawing blood. Laughing as she gasped at the pain, he continued, "Now, are you going to co-operate ms Beckett? Or do you and my little friend," he gestured to the knife, "Need to get better acquainted?"

She looked at the man, at the sharp blade with her blood on it, then past him, where a camera had been set up. She wasn't sure what he wanted, so she stayed silent, weighing up her options.

The man quickly grew impatient. "I asked you to make a choice" He bellowed, slapping her again, this time cutting her lip. "I am not a very patient man so I suggest you co-operate."

She looked up at him. "Fine" she spat. She felt too dizzy and ill to argue. Her lip hurt and she could feel blood dripping from both her cheek and her head wound. "What do I have to do"

The man smiled.

**Authors Note:**_ I'm sorry, It's not very long, and it isn't my best writing, and it is mainly a filler but I promise more and better as soon as everything settles down into some form of normality - If that's possible :P - any thoughts, comments, or suggestions welcome. All reviews are appreciated x_

_p.s. Does anybody have a good name I could borrow for a nice bad-guy (if that makes sense). It's for the next chapter. I don't really like the name bob anymore xD _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note:** Hi, sorry it's been so long. I nearly didn't upload now but Maeg (CastleBeckett from tumblr) got me to instead of doing english essay. Oh the joys of procrastination. Major thanks also to Gmay and Bella Paige who reviewed the last chapter and practically every chapter before that! You guys rock :D_

_Okay, it gets a bit confusing to do with POV's in this chapter. But It's Castle, Beckett, then Castle again. I'll try to update at the weekend, but I have panto techy rehearsal on Sunday, and I've been pretty snowed under with school stuff recently so haven't really had time to write. But you'll be pleased to know I've written the end, I just need to write the middle now :P _

He felt numb. She was gone. There was nothing he could do. He just felt so helpless, and alone. Alexis was away in Princeton and Martha was doing a show in L.A. so the loft was quiet. He had told Alexis about Beckett and she had insisted on coming back, but he managed to calm her and reassure her. He wished someone would do the same for him.

He paced the floor endlessly. Wishing to hear a knock on the door, and for it to be her. He would wrap his arms around her and they would admit everything to each other. He would finally tell her why he was following her. And maybe she would confess a few things too. But that was just wishful thinking giving him heartache. He had to find her first.

That night he sank into a light sleep filled with horrible flashes of nightmares. Beckett, shot. Beckett, bleeding. Beckett, dying. He couldn't take them anymore so as soon as the sun began to rise he headed for the precinct. He had to find her. He had to make sure she was okay. He had to tell her before it was too late.

* * *

"It's simple really. You say exactly what we tell you to –with no funny business- then your guy does what we want him to and you go free" It was a different man from before, the first guy had left as soon as she had agreed to do what they wanted. This man was nicer, even going so far as to introduce himself as Xander. He'd chuckled when he'd said it, explaining that most people find it unusual.

He was jolly looking, with a round face and a body to match. He almost reminded her of a Father Christmas type figure, only minus the red suit, and she was pretty sure Santa didn't traditionally carry a gun in a holster on his belt.

"What guy?" she asked, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"The author bloke you work with, Richard Castle? That guy" Xander smiled, "Look, I know it's difficult but to tell you the truth it's better filming with me than with him." He gestured towards the door where the first man had exited earlier. "He's got a real short temper that one. He's my boss. Not much of a job, I know, but someone has to do it" He chuckled again as he focused the camera onto Beckett. "Now Ms. Beckett, you know what we need you to say right?"

She nodded as he adjusted the camera for the final time. She knew what she was going to say and she was going to try to send a message, she just hoped it worked. Her head was beginning to spin again and the cuts on her head and cheek felt worse. She just hoped she has enough time to say what she had to before she passed out.

Xander cleared his throat, "Okay, go." She took a deep breath and began.

* * *

When Castle arrived at the precinct there was little activity, although judging by the state of Ryan and Esposito's abandoned desks the boys had been here for a while. Castle glanced over at the murder board – a force of habit – and found himself staring at a very familiar face. Beckett's photo was stuck to the board under the word missing. He felt sick just looking at her face on the whiteboard. It wasn't the picture. As a matter of fact the pictured they'd chosen was a very flattering one, not that she would see it that way. It was just where it was made it seem like they were treating her as just another case, just another homicide. But it wasn't. It was Kate, and she was missing. Castle just hoped that they would find her soon and that her name would never have to be on that board again. She wasn't dead. He could tell. He was about to head into the break room to see if Ryan and Esposito were getting coffee when a blinking light on Beckett's computer caught his eye.

"Umm guys," he called over the bullpen, "why is Beckett's computer on?"

_**Authors Note:** Bit of a cliffy, but not too bad. Well, its past midnight and I have school tomorrow so sorry for any errors. PLEASE review. I love to know what you guys think of the story, and if i know what scenes you like what ones you don't I can write for you guys. So even if it's just little things like, who you want more POV's from, or if you want longer chapters, or even if you want me to update quicker, etc. :) x_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note:** I'm really sorry, but I've had a really difficult time recently with family problems, and panto. But the last night of panto was last night, so it was the aftershow party. And I currently can't hear out of my right ear..._

_**Disclaimer:** Santa doesn't deliver tv shows, believe me I asked..._

The boys heard Castle calling to them from the bullpen so they exited the breakroom. They weren't sure what he had said, something about Beckett and a computer.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, sidestepping Esposito to get a good look at the man he was talking to. Castle looked ill. His face was pale and the dark circles under his eyes showed the lack of sleep. To be honest he hadn't slept much either, and he knew Esposito was the same. It was rough on all of them, having their leader taken away. He was snapped out of his train of thought when he realised he was staring. Luckily, no one had noticed, as Castle was too busy going on about computers.

"Her computer's on. Who turned it on? No one knows her password. Not even I know her password! How could it just magically log in like that? This is Kate's computer, only she uses it you can't just let anyone use it when she's not here!"

Castle continued to babble on until Esposito spoke. "Castle, calm down. No one has touched Beckett's computer. Maybe it was an automatic thing? You're just getting worked up over nothing." He moved so he could see the screen more clearly.

"Hang on, what's that?" There was a new file on Beckett's desktop. It had just appeared out of nowhere. It was a video, untitled, but blinking up at them.

"This is most certainly not nothing" Castle said as he opened the file.

* * *

She had said what she'd had to say, she just hoped the boys would get the message.

The boys, she missed them. Had they even realised she'd gone yet? Or would this be how they found out. A video message. It was hardly fair. But she knew if anyone could help her it was them.

The first man stepped back into room, "Is it done?" he snapped to Xander, looking more than a little agitated.

"Yes, she was good, did exactly what we wanted" Xander replied, packing up the camera equipment.

"Good," he stepped towards Beckett, drawing a handkerchief out of his pocket. She struggled with the ropes tying her to the chair, trying to move away from him, but the man was quick and placed the handkerchief over her nose and mouth. An overpowering scent filled her nose as she thought about the boys getting her message.

"Castle" she breathed as her world once again went dark.

* * *

The air was tense as they waited for the video to load.

Finally, after what felt like an age a dark, grainy image appeared.

She was sitting, tied to a chair in the middle of a dark, dingy room.

"Beckett" Castle cried, though he was quickly silenced by Esposito.

She looked ill. She was pale, there were dark circles under her eyes, a large gash on her head, and several smaller cuts on her face and arms. Castle was horrified, but relieved at the same time. She may not have looked the best, but at least she was alive.

"Ricky, baby, I'm really sorry, but you need to watch me carefully okay? Just do what they want and I'll be fine."

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other in disbelief "Ricky?" "Baby" they said similtaniously.

Beckett's voice continued out of the tinny speakers as the boys once again focused on the screen, all previous thoughts forgotten. "They want 2 million, wired to their account, by Thursday, or..." She faded off at this point and looked directly into the camera. "They'll kill me." The screen went black as the video cut off...

"Look Castle we're sorry" Esposito started as he turned to look at the writer, or, where the writer had been a few moments ago. Castle had disappeared.

"Should we go after him?" Ryan asked his partner as they both saw the elevator doors close.

"Nah" he replied, a tone of understanding in his voice. "He's tired, he's stressed, he's upset. I think we should leave him alone for the time being." The boys turned back to the computer and Esposito sighed as he picked up the phone. "We need 2 techs up here. Stat."

_**Authors Note:** Once again, sorry it's taken so long. We're getting to the good action-y stuff now, where everything begins to happen. Happy Holidays, and Merry Christmas! Thanks for reading. Please review, every one I get makes me smile :) x_


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **_I'm sorry! I can't apologise enough. I feel like I'm neglecting you. Please don't come after me with pitchforks, but I need to post more Castle and the Boys than Kate's POV right now. Just because of timing issues. Sorry It's taken so long! Real life has been getting in the way for a bit! Did you see the last ep? PERFECTION! Can't wait until knockdown!_

**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned Castle, I would air Knockdown now!_

That video. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew she was sending him a message. But he couldn't take her looking like that. So pale, so helpless, so un-Beckett like. That was when he had ran out. He hadn't stopped running; just letting his feet carry him. It wasn't until he was there he realised where he was running to.

He stood there, staring. Just watching and waiting, as if willing her to materialise. Her apartment had been abandoned by the team when they got everything. The door was clean now, but Richard Castle could still see her blood in his mind's eye. They must have missed something. He took several shaky steps towards the door and grimaced as he touched where the blood had been before. Was he really this foolish? He should be back at the precinct decoding the message Beckett had sent. No here, playing cop. He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. She would have realised someone was there, and she would have fought. Then what?

"Think" he hissed to himself. He usually had insane theories about everything, but now he couldn't even use his imagination in the slightest. He was a writer, but missing his muse. "See what you do to me Kate" he turned and slid down the door, burying his head in his hands. Somehow just being here he felt close to her. As he wiped away a tear he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye and stopped still. This could change everything.

Castle wasn't sure about what he'd found, to be honest he thought he was imagining it at first, but slowly he stood up and pushed away from the door and went to look.

Nuzzled behind a rather spikey looking rose bush was a single drop of blood. "Bingo." Castle took out his phone and dialled.

* * *

The phone was answered after the first ring.

"Castle? Where are you man, are you okay?" Ryan put the phone on speaker as Esposito joined him.

"Yeah bro, you okay," Esposito started, "We haven't got any leads on the video, but we thought if you looked you might..."

"Look we don't have time right now. I'm at Kate's apartment. Get a forensics guy here now. I think I've found our break." The line clicked dead as Ryan and Esposito digested this news.

"I'll get forensics, you start the car" Esposito said, tossing Ryan the keys.

"Yeah okay, but one question first" Ryan stopped and turned to look at Esposito.

"What?"

"Did he just call her Kate?"

* * *

Castle was back at the precinct. The blood was in the lab, it had already been determined that it was the wrong blood type to be Beckett's, and was currently being run against the criminal database.

He had decided there was a message in the video, despite the techs not being able to trace it. She had spoken to him. She knew this was something he would have to figure out. He set the video up and clicked play. Slouching in his chair, he watched it over and over, listening to her talking he found himself correcting her.

"It's not watching, it should be listening." He shouted at the screen. Then he froze, sat bolt upright, and rewound the footage.

Her voice was distracting him so he pressed mute. "Okay Kate, I'm watching."

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett awoke when she felt someone dabbing at the cut on her face with something which stung. She had been jolted awake, startled by the contact, only to discover it wasn't who she thought it would be. It wasn't Xander, or the first man. It was, in fact, not a man at all, but a young woman, a few years younger than Beckett.

"I'm really sorry" the woman whispered to her.

"Who are you?" she rasped back, only now realising how dry her throat was.

"I'm sorry, I hope whoever they have cares for you." The woman gave her a small sip of water, then continued to tend to her wounds.

"What? I don't..." Beckett started, finding her voice after the little water.

"You know it's a trap right?" The woman studied her face, as Beckett considered her reply.

"Well..." she began. Of course she had known it was a trap, she was a cop after all, but could this new woman be trusted? She took a steadying breath, and decided to wing it. "No. Why, what are they going to do to him?"

The woman straightened up suddenly, grimacing. "She knows nothing," she called to the door, where the first man appeared and nodded. "Just get the money, arrange the drop, then, well you know the rest." She had noticed Beckett looking at her so hadn't decided to reveal all of her plans just yet. She nodded to the man and he left.

"So you're the one in charge then?" Beckett asked, realising who was really the boss here.

The woman smiled, an evil smirk that chilled Beckett to the core, "Scarlet Hope, pleased to make you acquaintance.""Hope, that's a rather fitting name for someone who kidnaps people and holds them to ransom." She spat.

"Glad you like it." Again she turned to the door, where the first man suddenly materialised. "Lesley, set up the camera again. Time to change the plan."

**Authors Note: **_Okay, I messed up, BIGTIME! and I'm sorry it's been so long. I have to thank everyone who reviewed. I didn't reply to them all because I didn't have time, so I'm sorry for that too, I DO love reviews, I just didn't have time, and my fanfic account hasn't been loading recently. I love all you guys, but a very special thanks goes to **Jayce Gish **for all the ideas and help :D As usual all advice, or general comments are appriciated_

_The only reason this chapter is here is because of a very helpful person on tumblr stressing about their fanfic and reminding me about this. If you want you can send me friendly reminders on twitter or tumblr (links are on the profile). I'll try to update sooner!_

_LOVE and HUGS! CMD x_


	13. Chapter 13

Castle sat restlessly, watching, monitoring every detail of the video. Then he spotted it. Her hand was moving. Any unsuspecting person watching would think she just talked with her hands a lot. But Castle knew her too well.

"Hey Ryan," Ryan's head snapped up from his desk. "You speak sign language right?"

* * *

Beckett knew what she had to do. She just hoped her plan wasn't as stupid in practice as it sounded in her head. She took a deep breath and started.

"So Lesley, that's a bit of a girly name isn't it?" Beckett watched the man setting up out of the corner of her eye and smiled as he turned on a radio to drown her out. "Lesley, Lesley, Lesley, whatever got you into a life of crime eh?" She watched as he slowed what he was doing, obvious frustration showing on his face. "What's the matter, cat got your tounge?"

Lesley looked up at her, anger flashing in his eyes. He picked up a piece of card and strode over to her with it. "I suggest you shut it." The threat and his intentions were clear as he took the knife out of his pocket. "I want you to hold this card up so the camera can see it." As he turned to walk away Beckett dropped the card on the floor.

"Sorry" she smiled, "It's these dam cuffs. If you took them off maybe I could hold onto it better."

"Do I look stupid?" He bent down to pick up the card, complaining all the time about his poor legs being stiff, "Look, hold this properly or you know what will happen."

Beckett smiled as Lesley turned away and started towards the camera. Whilst he was bent over she'd managed to grab his phone out of his back pocket by straining at the cuffs. She was lucky that he had been too busy complaining about his legs to notice. Granted her wrists were now badly cut, but it was worth it. She was one step closer in her plan.

* * *

Ryan watched the footage 3 times before he realised what Castle was talking about.

"She's.." Ryan started

"Signing, I know, isn't it cool. Totally what Nikki Heat would do."

"Wait, put it back to the start and slow it down."

Castle rewound the footage and played it slower.

"It's not words. It's letters. T-R-A-P." Ryan spelled out slowly, "Trap, over and over. She just repeats it"

"What's a trap?" Esposito walked over from his desk, joining Castle and Ryan.

"I don't know."

The boys froze as another video popped up on the screen

_Authors note: I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I had exams, then one hell of a summer and I'm really really really sorry. I never meant to leave it this long! Please forgive me? I'll try to upload another chapter this week guys. SORRY. CMD x_


	14. Chapter 14

She looked at the camera nervously, this was it. She'd say what they wanted. To anyone else it would seem irrelevant but she knew Castle would figure it out. They were so in sync. She could tell what he was thinking in a single look. If she got out of this she knew she would tell him everything. Mentally she shook herself. She had to be ready.

* * *

Tentatively Castle moved the mouse towards the flashing icon and clicked. Beckett was still in her chair. And this time she had a sign. "$1 Million Dollars - Cash"  
Again she spoke, but she looked more scared this time, like this was her last chance and she knew it, "They want a million in cash and another million wired to a swiss bank account. You've got to be ready for when they say, Okay?" she licked her cracked, dry lips. "Ricky, you know the red dress you bought me for the charity ball? I just wanted to say thanks. It sounds stupid but I hope we get to do that again some time." She showed a weak smile as the video was cut off.

"Hey guys" Castle said, "did you notice her hand?"He put the video back to the start. "Here, at the start, I think she was spelling something but then she stopped. Until two taps further on."

They were about to watch the video again when the phone rang. Lanie had the test results back.

* * *

"It's not Kate's, it's AB-, Kate is O."

"If it's not hers can we track it?" Ryan and Esposito wasted no more time, running back to the bullpen to search for any blood drive information they could, leaving Castle with Lanie in the morgue.

"Maybe, it depends. AB is quite rare so if the attacker gave a blood sample in the last few years it should be in one of our databases. I'm running it through the criminal database now, but so far nothing has popped."

"Thanks Lanie. Call me if you find out anything yeah?"

"I will. And Castle..." he turned to face her as she spoke, "we'll find her, okay?"

_Authors Note:_

_Another wee chapter, sorry. Thanks to those who favourited, messaged, reviewed, alerted, whatever. Just thanks, and hopefully I'll find time to be on here more often. I still have to finish this fanfic and I've got a few unpublished ones needing editing then uploading. Plus the 120 odd unread fanfic chapters sitting in my inbox -.- SORRY! I'll get back on the bandwagon soon hopefully._

_Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm a pain 3_


End file.
